My Bloodstained Hands
by FrostofThunder
Summary: Our hands are stained with blood. The rain can only wash away so much blood.


**My Bloodstained Hands**

I stare up into the gray clouds.

Feeling the rain wash away the blood.

I walk past all the fallen bodies.

Allies and enemies.

I close the eyes of any fallen comrade.

Wishing them well in the after life.

Before I leave, I burn the remains.

Letting anyone's secrets die as well.

A I walk back to the village,

There's only one thing on my mind.

Why am I always the last one standing?

I'm always the one that survives.

Why?

Before I know it,

I'm at the memorial stone.

I glance down at that one name.

Obito.

He changed my view on life.

I sigh and walk away.

I look up into the sky again.

Now, I'm at the spot Team Minato meet,

For the last time.

I lay myself down on the ground.

Allowing the wet mud to seep into the back of my ANBU outfit.

I close my eyes. The rain is the only thing that can truly was the blood on my hands away.

I don't how long laid there.

It didn't matter either.

I sent the mission scroll on ahead with one of our messenger birds.

So, whether or not I made it back doesn't matter.

The rain feels good.

As I feel myself slipping into sleep,

My keen hearing picks the whispers of a small group.

I soon hear a pair of feet coming my way.

Until I feel the presence of someone above me,

I open my one gray eye.

The emotionless face of Uchiha Itachi comes into view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kakashi-sama, what are you doing?"

I see Uchiha Itachi standing over me, soaking wet from the downpour.

"Laying down," I say and close my eye.

"Why?" he asks.

"Lay down."

I hear him lay down next to me. I allow the silence to be present for just a little.

"Since you've joined ANBU, I'm sure you've killed many people," I said.

"It's our job, we must kill the enemy to protect the village."

I turn my head and look at the young boy. I feel as if I'm looking into a mirror. I sigh and sit up.

"You're young, but your hands are stained with boy," I say and look at my hands. "The rain, I feel, is the only thing that can truly wash that blood away." Itachi sits up as well, I can see he's in deep thought.

"You're young, try to enjoy some of it while you can," I said as I rose from my seat, grunting slightly. I put a hand to my stomach and fresh blood spills out.

"You're hurt." Itachi said as he also got up.

"Yeah," I start to walk away.

"Are you going to the hospital?" I simply shrug me shoulders and walk towards my apartment. Half way there I announce, "Are you gonna follow me into my house?" to Itachi trailing behind me.

"You're hurt, I can't just leave you alone with a wound like that," he said.

I smirk. Though Itachi would never admit it, he cared for Kakashi, for Kakashi was the only one that actually talked to him about something other then missions.

As I opened the door to my apartment I gestured for Itachi to come in. I slip off my muddy shoes and step in.

"Are you coming?" I ask, for Itachi only took of his shoes, but stayed by the door.

"I'm wet." was all he said. I look down and see the small puddle by my feet. He was only being polite. I go to the bathroom and toss him a towel. I watch as he dries himself the best he could. I lean against the wall and slide down, panting. I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. I feel a hand on my head, then blackness.

I open my eyes and find I'm in a bed. My bed. I turn my head to the side, allowing the cloth on my head to fall off, and see a chair there. Still a little dazed, I try to sit up. Finding it to difficult, I slump back down on the bed. I touch where that wound was and feel bandages, then I hear the door open.

"So you're awake."

I see Itachi carrying a bowel of water. He takes the cloth near my head and dips it in, rings it out, and places it on my forehead. The coolness feels good against my burning skin.

"You passed out about two hours ago. Seems like your wound got infected." Itachi said as he sat down on the chair.

"And you were here all that time?"

He nods.

"Thank you," I said.

He looks away towards the window.

"Looks like you want to ask me something."

His eyes narrow. "Why do you care so little for yourself? Why so you take such risks?"

I raise a brow and let out a chuckle, he looks at me. I remove the cloth and sit up, with a little less trouble.

"I guess because I have nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose?"

"Well, to me it doesn't matter if I live or die, but I never try to get myself killed. It's just if I die, that's okay."

"But there are people who care about you," he says.

"I guess," I look him in the eyes, my face turning serious, "Itachi, don't become like me. You have a family, a little brother to look after. Me, I lost that." I look at my hands. "My hands are stained with blood of the enemy and the innocent." I sigh, then smile.

"What?" he asks.

"There's a futon in the closet if you decide to stay for the night. It's still raining pretty badly," I say as I hear the howl of the wind and the _tap tap_ of the rain on the window.

I lay back down and close my eyes. I hear Itachi move the chair and place the futon down. He shuts the light. I stare blankly at the ceiling.

".....Kakashi-sama?" I hear from the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's possible to wash away the blood.......completely?"

I'm slightly surprised to hear Itachi ask something like that.

I think for a moment. It's impossible, I don't believe it.

But I lie.

"Yeah."

Maybe he'll find a way to wash his bloodstained hands.

**The End**


End file.
